It Can Last Forever
by LeFoxy
Summary: AU:He was Her bestfriend, but after separating for a long time. And doesn’t have any connections at all. Would they’ll see each other again? And would they notice each other, if they haven’t seen each other in a long time?[KuraBot][other pairing later ch
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _I made a sequel from my story "The Red And Black Crayon". I hope you'd like the flow of this story. Okay, so at this time, they were still young and innocent 7 years old, but let say that Kurama was older than her of 3 months._

**Summary:** _He was her bestfriend, but after separating for a long time. And doesn't have any connections at all. Would they'll see each other again? And would they notice each other, if they haven't seen each other in a long time?_

**Disclaimer:** _Like all authors says!_

* * *

**_Prolonged_**

**_"It Can Last Forever"_**

**_Do you think it can last forever?_**

**_Exactly, how long is forever?_**

* * *

"Kurama! Come out and play with me already!" a young girl, with blue hair and amethyst eyes, calling from the gate of the Minamino residence. 

And a young woman, came out from the house and neared her, and she bent down so she has the same height as the young girl. "I'm sorry, dear. But young Shuiichi can't come outside and play, right now. He is sick and needed some rest." As she placed her hand to the girls shoulder.

Eventhough. Young Shuiichi doesn't want to rest. He must preferred to have fun and play outside than staying inside without anything to do. He was mainly looking outside the window from his bed. And seeing the girl that she had grown and fond to play with and even telling secrets, he can't wait to go outside and play with her.

"How about come inside with me and lets cheer up, my young Shuiichi." Shuiichi's mother, known as Shiori Minamino, knows very well about the bonding that her son and this girl, that she calls 'dear', but well known as Botan Daoih. That is why, seeing this girl will make Shuiichi happy.

Botan is a sweet little girl, and a bubbly headed young girl. Shy and timid at first, but doesn't hesitate in the end. She transferred to the neighborhood two years ago. And she and Shuiichi meet at the kindergarten school that she transferred to. And lately became an inseparable best friends. Ever since that first day of school (A/N: If you wanna know that part, please kindly read "The Red And Black Crayon", it's just a one-shot and not that long.) they were inseparable.

As the young woman and a little girl went inside.

"Shuiichi, guess who's here!" Shiori called from the stairs. "Go to his room now, dear, and try to cheer him up, I'll bring you kids something to eat later on."

"Arigatou, Mrs. Shiori." The polite Botan said.

She peek into Shuiichi's room and let herself in. She walk and stand beside Shuiichi's bed. "How are you feeling, Kurama-kun?"**§**

After she entered the room and walk beside his bed, he was already gazing at her. "I am doing fine now, Botan-chan. Thank you for your concerned." Came from the reply of the ever polite Shuiichi. Well known as Kurama, to Botan.

"Well, I'm here to cheer you up." She climb up from the bed and was now sitting beside the laying Kurama.

They'd play and tell jokes while in the bed. And once in a while Shiori was checking on them and brought them cookies and OJ, but Kurama was given a chicken soup than a cookie. And then he pouted.

As time passes by so quickly, it was pass six now. And Botan was suppose to be home by or before 7. Botan had to go early though, as her parents where already here to pick her up. Shiori called her parents to pick her up, due to the illness of Shuiichi that she can't leave him, even by just a couple of minute or so.

And at this time, Shuiichi was sad again. He feel like. that girl. Botan, was the only one that can make her happy. She's the only one that can make him smile and ever joyous.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, very short for a prolonged, indeed. But I have to leave it here for a moment. Please, if you do not understand the flow of the story read "The Red And Black Crayon"_

**§.**_Shuiichi was the real name of Kurama. Her mother calls her that, but Botan calls her Kurama, because Shuiichi prefer if she calls him Kurama. That part was also said at my "The Red And Black Crayon" story. But when Shiori is around, Botan calls him Shuiichi as well. That is a secret for them two to hide and keep as a secret._

_Arigatou for taking the time to read "It Can Last Forever!" Please review! I am counting on the reviews._

_Don't forget to review, readers!_


	2. Prologue Continuation

**A/N:** _Okay! Since chapter one was short, and I already have typed chapter two, I'm going to post it already. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter than chapter one._

**Disclaimer:** _Well, since author says it, I'm going to say it too._

* * *

After a month of sickness. 

It was a bright sunny day and two children, both of the opposite sex, was having fun in the playground, some place near the park. Indeed, it was a sunny day for the two to play. Becauseof that fever, they'd always play inside at Shuiichi's house, and it was no fun at all. But since they where best friends, it was good to play wherever they are as long as they are together.

The fever didn't last long though. But after Shuiichi had a fever, Botan got it too. And it's because she's a girl and having weak resistance in sickness, she easily got the flu. And it lasted long than they both expected. So it was Shuiichi's turn to cheer up his best friend.

"Is it nice to play outside again, Kurama?" She questioned very naïvely.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied cooly.

"I mean, it's been a long time since I played outside."

After replying, he giggled shortly, "Yeah, it's because you got a flu." He teased a little.

"Well, it's because I got the flu from you!" she replied, pointing her index finger to him and pulling her tongue away from his mouth, she was way overprotective to herself, after that she cross her arms to her chest.

"And it's because you have a weak resistance in sickness." He replied back, crossing his arms into his chest and turning his back away from her.

They'd got a little bit of commotion, but that was practically pretty normal for best friends at their age, but practically normal too that someone must apologize first.

"I'm sorry Botan, that was harsh for me to say." He uncrossed his arm and turn to her.

She smiled and uncrossed her arms too. "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too." She smiled once again. A smile that can melt his heart away, he blushed, and being a boy, he turned his head away, hiding his blush. Botan was confused at his act, but rather than being confused, she launched herself into him and hugged him. With no definite reason at all.

They both fell to the ground. Kurama's arm was supporting both of them, and the sand was all over them. The red head boy blush get deepen, turning it redder than his hair. While the blue head girl was still smiling, eyes close and admiring the boy's body. They'd stay like that for...who knows. Children noticed them, but they where kids, and they don't care about puppy love.

Noticing that the sun was now setting, it was time to go home. Botan releases her grip from Kurama, and they both stood up. They now both realize that they'd stay embracing for such a long time, and didn't get the chance to play at all.

Kurama walk Botan home. "Well, see you tomorrow Kurama. I have a great time today."

"Me too. Let's do this again sometime." (A/N: Okay! They're just kids, they don't know about that kind of things..about smushy stuff at their age.)

"Okay! Take care"

"Same to you. See ya" And with that he headed home. Smiling and blushing, he just know that being with this girl _forever_, will make his smile last long.

* * *

**A/N:** _Once again, it was so short, but I just have to put it. Please review dear readers._

**My dear reviewers:**

**Cassandra's Destiny:** _Thank you very much for the long review. And thank you very much for pointing my mistakes in grammar and sentences. I appreciate that. Thank you once again._

**Botan and Kurama lover:** _Hello there fellow KB lover. Thank you for reviewing. I totally appreciate that. Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed reading it._


	3. The First Chapter

**A/N:** _I have finished another chapter. I don't know, I think I have just made this for just a couple of hours, so, I dunno if this is good or what?! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Well, start reading._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own YuYu Hakusho and my beloved, Kurama and his sweetest angel, Botan._

* * *

_**"It Can Last Forever"**_

**_Do you think it can last Forever?_**

**_Exactly, how long is Forever?_**

* * *

_Honestly what will become of me  
I don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
We missed everything daydreaming _

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end

Travelling I always stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day until the feeling went away  
And the clouds were dropping and the...  
The rain forgot how to bring salvation  
The dogs were whistling a new tune barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die

* * *

**_"It Can Last Forever"_**

Once again, it was indeed a sunny day. As a boy and a girl was playing tag-and-your-it, in a grassy field. They where the only people that you can spotted in that deserted grassy field. The only one that was enjoying the beauty of that sacred place. And the scenery was enjoying the view as well.

The dandelions where everywhere, planted at the upper surface of the earth, as well as the greenish grass, that look up to see the bluish ocean that you can found above, the sky. Animals can be seen as well, squirrels and birds. Squirrels where playing in their house made of wood, near the deserted grassy field. And the birds where playing in the sky and entertaining themselves watching the two children playing below. The wind was enjoying as well, playing around in circle, blowing the petals of the lovely dandelions, flying everywhere beneath and above the sky. The wind was whispering something in the ears of the two giggling children too, that made the kids enjoy the scenery more. And at the center of this all are a boy named, Kurama and a girl named Botan. Giggling everywhere with the sound of the wind, with the chirping of the birds and with rustle of the grass and the dandelions.

The young girl was wearing a beautiful dress, a beautiful dress that can be use in play time too. She was wearing a hat too, that match her dress. The design of the dress was well made. It's like a abstract of flowers with light colors, like light pink and yellow and some baby blue.

The young boy was wearing a short and a shirt with very thoughtful designs with it. The short was color black but has a neatly design sew on it. And the shirt was just plain color baby blue but has a brand shirt embroid to it's left side of the shirt.

"Catch me if you can, Kurama!" The girl said, with the playful tone in her words.

"You bet I can!" he said, trying to catch up with the girl.

After playing a little bit more, and the two were already exhausted, they settled down in the ground, protected by the grass. They where looking up at the sky. Playing a game again, but this time it was different, they where merely playing a game that wasn't exhausting. And a simple imagination was the only thing that needed in this game.

"There it is!" pointing her index finger in that simple shaped dog face cloud. "You see?! It's there!"

"Yeah! I can see that too. And how about that airplane shape!" And they both laughed, they have both have such a good time with each other.

"And how about that heart shape?!" They both shouted. Silence was occurred, they both look at each other, but laughter found it way to both of them.

After that good laugh, silence made it's way again. Maybe, having a little bit of feeling for each other made both of them in silence. They where having this silence conversation for a quite a long time now. Since that time in the playground. One reason too, that both of them never suggested on playing in the playground again, and found this lovely place.

The silence last long enough, after one of them finally talk.

"Botan?"

"Hhmm..? What is it Kurama?"

"I have to tell you something?"

"Tell me what?" And with that, curiosity find it way to Botan, but she was eager too to know.

"I..I.." he take one last big breath before he tell her. "I have to leave Japan. Me and mom have to go to America, since my other relative is there and mom said that we have to live there from now on" he finally said, he wasn't looking at her and was looking down. Afraid to look at her for her expression.

"Why?" The only first word that came out from her.

"I didn't want to leave you, Botan. I didn't want for this to happen."

She was bursting into tears. She can't help it. He was the real and true friend she had. And it could vanished like that. Snap. And all was gone. And with that thought, she ran into him and hugged him. She hugged him really tight. Tighter that you can even know. She doesn't want to let go. She doesn't want to let go of his dear best friend. She just can't bare to lose his friend. Because.. Because she loved him. She loved him, and she knows that, because she's always happy when she was with him. He's the only boy that can make him laugh, he's the only boy who cheer him up when she is in despair, and he's the only boy that she really love. And her heart beats so fast when he's around, he was her first love and no one can take him away from him, not today. _For today is just you and me, Kurama._

They were embracing each other. They don't want to let go from the grip of each other. They want to stay like that _forever._

He wipe the tears from the pale skin of Botan. He smiled, 'at least we can enjoy our little time.'

"Kurama?" she whispered. "When is your flight?"

"I don't know yet." He lied. He perfectly know when is that damn flight. 'It was tomorrow evening.' He's a coward for not telling the truth. He doesn't want to see the girl she fallen in love for this past two years to cry for him. He just can't. He loved him to bare this girl to suffer for him, but he just can't leave him without telling. He has 27hours to think, for somehow to tell her the flight. And 27hours to let the know girl how much he truly loved her. How much he truly cared for her. How much he truly valued her. And how much he truly needed her.

Kurama were laying in the grass, while Botan was laying almost above Kurama. Her head was leaning in Kurama's shoulder and their hands are together. And they were looking at the blue that was now mixing with orange as the sunset was almost near.

Time passes by and they have stayed there for so long now. Telling each other memories that they have shared. The day when they first met, the day when Botan got her first bruise in the neighborhood and Kurama having his first ride in the his bike. Not forgetting the time when Shuiichi got sick, followed by Botan. They laughed and enjoy each other company. Not wanting to waste their time crying.

All of a sudden, Botan thought of something. She sit up from her position, now looking at Kurama's eyes. And she has that look in her eyes that she think of something that no one could ruined their sudden relationship.

"I have a great idea, Kurama" she said very happy with her idea.

"Uhmm.. and what would that be? Care to in lighten me." He said curiously.

"No one know that I call you 'Kurama', right?"

"Yeah" He said a bit sarcastic. "And how could that help would your idea."

"Simple! That will help us know each other. If you come back in Japan, we can find each other using a pen name."

"Yes, that could work. But that will take us years or even decades to find each other. I mean, you have a great idea that lots of people had the same name like us. And finding each other in pen name is a great idea, but don't you think that Japan is a big place to search for each other. And did you forget that mom said that I would be living America from the day I step in that country."

"Oh yeah. I didn't thought of that, but you don't have to embarrass me, you.. you Mr.-I-know-everything-about-nothing."

Rather than to be teased he just laugh and embrace Botan more. "Okay! How about lets give your idea a try. Maybe, sometimes I'll visit Japan when I have free time. So, my pen name is Kurama. And yours is??"

"Diety!"

"Diety? Why diety?"

"I don't know, it's kind of cute."

He laughed. "Okay, that could work. I guess."

After a couple of minute or so. They left after watching the sunset's beauty. He walked Botan home once again. And bid their goodbye. This time Kurama wasn't happy when he walked his way home. He was busy thinking a way to tell Botan his flight tomorrow and his love for her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay! Please review! I don't know, if this was good. Tell me in a review. Next chapter is that Kurama leave without telling Botan about it. And future chapter is Botan's POV. Wow! This is 1651 words. Longer than my previous chapter._

**My dear reviewers:**

**Cassandra's Destiny:** _Thank you very much for the review! Here's a chapter for you. I hope it's long enough than the previous chapter._

**Wolfpriestess:** _Thank you very much for the review. I hope you like this chapter too._

**heartluv:** _Thank you very much for the review. I appreciate that. _

**_Arigatou reviewers. Please review dear readers!_**


	4. The Second Chapter

**A/N:** _Hey Guys! Sorry for the delayed. Anyway, here's chapter. Hope you'll like this one. This chapter was actually stock in my folders. I haven't post it yet, because I have to re-do something. But then I finished it._

**Summary:** _He was her bestfriend, but after separating for a long time. And doesn't have any connections at all. Would they'll see each other again? And would they notice each other, if they haven't seen each other in a long time?_

**Disclaimer:** _Like all authors says!_

_I - _past. It already happened.

* * *

**_"It Can Last Forever"_**

**_Do you think it can last forever?_**

**_Exactly, how long is forever?_**

* * *

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you **_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were**_

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me

_**

* * *

**_

She was blank out. Not even blinking and staring into space of nowhere. After that rush, it was like time was flying.

Speaking of flying. There is a flight to catch on. (**A/n:** that was a cheesy introduction. LoL. Whatever!)

After that moment that he and she was standing right at this spot. The sound of an airplane taking off was the only sound that she can hear, right now.

'_Kurama!' she shouted out loud, because it's too impossible for him to hear what she'll say without shouting from this busybody. But he did hear. He turned around to search the person who called him, and he perfectly know that sweet voice was coming from._

_From Botan, time was like flying for them. And it was true. _

'_Botan' he said, as they finally face each other. And this time, time slowed for a minute. Gazing at each other. Mesmerizing each others clothes._

_He was wearing a black long-sleeve top and a black pants for shorts. And for shoes, he has a black pair of shiny shoes. He look like he was going in a grave, but he was not. In his right hand, he was holding a hand bag. That was carrying some of his personal belongings._

_While she was in her pink spaghetti strap night dress. About to sleep. And her hair was down than her usual hair style. She was still in her fluffy pink slippers. _

The words that came out from his mouth was the only thing in her mind.

'_I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that I was leaving a little bit sooner' he said, almost shouting, from the noise of the airport as people was rushing and passing by them. 'And I'm sorry that I wasn't even the one personally told you.'_

_She was almost into tears, but she kept it inside. She doesn't want this to be painful as it is now. She wanted to talk, but she can't even say a word to him when she tried to open her mouth._

'_I love you Botan, but I don't think-' he was cut off, as he thought of what to say next. He doesn't want to hurt her if he's going to blurted it out, without even thinking._

'_Were still just kids B-Botan' he tried again. 'I don't know if this feelings are right.' _

The tear that still mingle in her cheeks was the only thing he cried for her.

_And with that sentence, Botan felt that her heart was breaking into million pieces, she can't even breath right at that moment. She felt that her whole world is crashing. Just like that._

_But that didn't stop him from his leave. He walked to her. Open his hand bag that exposed a pair of slippers, a teddy bear, and a lots of memories._

'_Keep this. Here. Promise me you'll keep this. Alright! Because I'll be coming back for you.'_

_He handed her the bag. She took it, but not even saying anything. He let go of the bag and touch her cheeks. Her was not even wet because of the shock. She was spaced out. _

_He put his forehead to her forehead. Not wanting to forget her face. His tear sled of to his face to hers. She felt his tear, and then he realized that he'll truly come back._

'_Don't forget about me. Because I would never forget about you. I would never forget everything about you.' He sob as he was crying. He swallowed as he can't hold it anymore. 'Promise me. You'll wait for me.'_

'_Kurama' she whispered under their breath. 'I won't forget and I promise you I WILL wait for you.' The salt water coming from their faces finally combined and both fell to the tiled floors. _

And the kiss that she still can felt in her forehead was the only thing she can hold on.

'_Mr. and Mrs. Daioh, Thank you for taking the time to say goodbye to us. I just can't let my Shuiichi go without even saying goodbye to her only friend here.'_

'_It's no problem at all, Mrs. Minamino. I should be thankful to your son. If it wasn't for him, my daughter would always stay inside our house and she wouldn't be cheerful as before.'_

_FLIGHT TO CALIFORNIA USA. PLEASE PROCEED TO FLIGHT 142._

_FLIGHT TO CALIFORNIA USA. PLEASE PROCEED TO FLIGHT 142_

_Smack_

_He smacked kiss her forehead and let go of her face and his face to hers. _

'_Kurama-kun..'_

'_That's our flight. I have to go. I'm sorry. Wait for me, My Deity.'_

_And with that. He left._

Now. The only boy she ever loved and cared was gone. The only boy that swore to protect her was gone. The only boy that truly love her was gone. He left her with a promise 'that he will come back for her'.

* * *

A/N: I actually don't know the things in airports. I don't know the FLIGHT TO CALIFORNIA blah..blah..! I don't have experienced with that. So I invented. LoL. Anyway, hows this chapter. Tell me if it's good or bad or something. I haven't been updating much. That's why I have updated this chapter. Though it's short than ever. 

School is back. And I so-hate it! But still school has a little bit fun on it, but it's too much pressure. 11hours in school , . Imagined that. I'm going to die. Please visit my profile to see my undying announcement.

Anyway, the last chapter has made 5reviews. Thanks a lot dear reviewers.

* * *

**My dear reviewers,**

**Cassandra's Destiny:** _Thank you for reviewing once again. You're the first reviewer!, Yeah! They're pretty much smart here. Their just still in elementary, but remember that Kurama is a true genius. LoL. This story is pretty weird.o0;. Yupp. Kurama is leaving, but he'll be back and then, and then I'm not going to tell you what's next. I just can't say. It's pretty much a surprised-or not. LoL. Anyway, have you seen my review to your story 'Jagged'. You edit it, right? Oh. And thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this one._

**Heartluv:** _Thank you for the review! Yes, he have to leave Japan and he actually left her. Quite sad. Yes! Anyway, here's a chapter. Hope you like this one._

**Sonzai Taz:** _Here's an update! And thank you for the review. Sorry, I can't update as soon as I can. Hope you like this chapter._

**Kaiyako Akataka:** _It's okay! I totally understand I have lots of homeworks and reports as well as projects too. Oo; -sigh-. It's okay though, it will get better. Hopefully. Anyway, Thanks for the review and you are o-so-lucky! I wish it's our vacation too . . -super sigh-. Here's a chapter. Hope you like it. And sorry it took so long._

**Enigmatic Ice:** _Yupp, he's pretty much rude, but I have reasons. Anyway, Thanks for the review. Here's a chapter. Hope you like it._


	5. The Third Chapter

**A/n: **_Enjoy!_

**Summary:** _He was her bestfriend, but after separating for a long time. And doesn't have any connections at all. Would they'll see each other again? And would they notice each other, if they haven't seen each other in a long time?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kurama, Botan and other YuYu characters, but I do own Erich and Sai._

* * *

'Good evening and welcome to my Life. My Diary, rather. LoL. Let me see. What can I write in my first and stupid diary. -sigh-. Can't believe Keiko gave this to me for my birthday. Anyway, I haven't really had a diary before. So, I guess I just have to cherish this. -super sigh-'

'Well, I haven't introduce myself to all of you out there. My name is Botan Daioh. And I'm 14 years old.! 2years more and I'll have my sweet16. BTW if you're reading this please stop it now. Because what I am writing in this Diary is very confidential, and all diary's are suppose to be hidden and NO ONE CAN READ THIS BUT ME!'

--

--

--

'Still reading, eh? Well, I warned you. If I found out that you read this. I'm gonna smack you with my bat! And I'm gonna spill all of your guts. Yeah! That's what I'm going to do!'

'Anyway, here's the story of my life.'

'When I was 2 years old. My father left me and my mom with another woman. My mom doesn't talk too much about him. So, I don't know much of my father. And I haven't met him, even in pictures. I don't have a father since then and my mother was the only one working for us to survive. Good thing, my mother work on a big company and we manage to survive it all. After 2 years, my mother met this guy. They are going okay. And I still can remember that my mother was so happy with him. All of my mother sadness disappeared because of him. So, I thought we were going okay. And I'm happy with the result of it.

'I was even calling him dad like he was my real father, but he wasn't. He wasn't even my biological father, but he act as if he was and he was providing us things like a father always does. And we are lucky to have him.

'After a year, he and my mom are still dating. And day by day, they're relationship are getting stronger. Then my mom business company transferred her to Meiou city. There I spend my kindergarten and my elementary. Where I met my best friend, when I was a kindergarten. His name is Shuiichi Minamino. And, yes, he's a he. Since then he let me call him Kurama, because his reasons was he doesn't like his name. He preferred to be called Kurama. Well, I do think that Kurama sounds cool than Shuiichi. LoL. We were very inseparable and the best of friends that the world (my world) have known. He's sweet, a gentleman and did I mention that he's cute. I wonder what he looks like now??

'What with the question?? Well, Kurama went abroad when we were young. About 9, I guess. It was the saddest and hurtful thing for him to do, but I'll live and I promise to wait for him. As he promise to come back for me. I'll manage to do that. But how long will I wait!! -sigh- Stop with the drama Botan and on with your story!!

'Anyway, back with my parents. About my mom.

''They were dating for, uhmm, let me see about 3 years. And I was seven back then. It was still going okay, but conflicts were occurring in my mothers business, and I was a little concerned and worried about it, because I really have the feeling that this would have to do in my so-called 'dad'. This could fall us down. And I was still young at that time. And I don't know what to do. My mom's afraid of was yet to come.

'And it had come. My mothers business was crushed to the ground. We were like beggar at that time. We sold everything. And we went to the point that we have to sold our house. My so-called father left us the day my mother business went down. I despise him. And so I thought he was different from other man. How can he do that to us. And more importantly with my mom. I can't believe mom didn't see his trickery disguise! I was like the un-luckiest girl in the world when it comes to boys. And what if Kurama didn't come back? Didn't come back to me?

'Damn it! Don't think like that!

'Good thing, my mother wasn't down and disgusted to herself that much because of that guy.

'Then one day, me and my mother left Meiou city and enter the new world of Sarayaki city. We went to this incredible huge house! Where I thought that me and my mother can live there happy. But I was wrong. Again. We became maids there. The one that wears uniform and stuff. It was like school, I have to learn to do chores, wear uniform and get detention from our snobby master. It was okay. I mean not bad, and not good. Sad but happy. Confusing. I know. It was like will never get our old and happy life back. It was like we will always be broken. I will always be broken.

'When I think of those bad memories: My father left us, leaving us with no clue. My bestfriend leaving me to go abroad. My mom loosing a job, loosing our house. Knowing that guy who pretends to be my father was cheating financially to my mother. And ending us up into maids working for a snobby, not to mention wicked, master. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare that will haunt you every night when you lay in your bed and close your eyes -- tightly, wanting all of it to go. But. Those things will never go. They will never stop haunting you. Because it will remain to haunt you, because those are your memories. Thinking of it, makes me want to cry. Would are life be like this forever? Would I die and be remember as a maid with a broken life, a broken family and a broken future? I guess, my future was to die as a maid. Maybe, it was meant to be like this, eh? Heck.

'My only hope is to the boy I have loved. To the man I have forgotten the face. To the man who'll come for me as my "Prince in Shining Armor," rescuing her dear beloved "Princess" in the tower of this wicked "Queen"!

'Prince in Shining Armor?? Do I still believe in fairytales? Do I have to believe in fairytales for it to come true? Do princesses always start of becoming a maid then end up to become a Princess after been save by the Prince? No, that's only with Cinderella. Do Princesses always have a wicked queen to serve? No, that's only with Snowhite. Do Princesses always need to have a tower? No, that's only with Rapunzel and Fiona. Do Princesses always have a Prince? Well, to think, they all have a Prince in Shining Armor, except for Fiona, she has an Ogre in Shining Armor with a donkey as a sidekick.

'Wicked Queen. I have remembered that wicked queen, again. Everytime I see her, she's like she's stabbing me behind! Why is that wicked queen and her wicked daughter hate me so much. Have I done something to them? I can't think of any ways of possibility that they have hated me so much. And what's with her daughter changing her brown hair to sky blue like mine. Scary. Good thing her husband was the nicer man I have met. He's the reason that at least we have a house to call a home. And he's the reason why I can still pursue my dream to be a lawyer! The nicest would be no other than Kurama!!

'I just need to sacrifice and wait a bit longer. Just a lil' longer. Then I'll be free to this wall. And I'll be pursuing my dreams. I'll be a Princess one day. Just like Little Mermaid, she pursued all of her dreams.

'-sigh- Will it ever come. My hopes and dream that is. Or will I remain a servant. A maid!

--

"Sweetheart! Still awake? Remember that it's your first day in your periodical exam. You have to be asleep now, if you want to be refresh tomorrow." Her mother called from the doors of her room.

"Yes mom. I'm killing the lights now. And I'm going to sleep. My eyes are getting heavier now! Getting heavy-ier! Just like Sleeping Beauty." (**A/n:** I dunno where the hell those fairytale come from. It just pop in my head. And now spreading in my fic.!)

"Go to bed, Botan. Or do you want a good night kiss before bed?" She entered the room before any answer. She sat in the side of the bed. Making her daughter comfortable to the bed "I see your now writing at your new diary your friend gave to you."

"Yeah. I have fun writing on it that I forgot what time it is." She said with a big smile. They both giggled. "Aren't you going to bed too mom?"

"No. I still have to do the laundry."

She frowned. "You need your rest mom."

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Now go to sleep. You have to wake up early. Mwah!" And she was kissed in the forehead. "Good night." She walked from the bed to the door. Touching the wooden door and the knob; twisting it sideward. Looking back at her daughter. Leaving the door half-open. She Whispered 'Happy Birthday Botan..' in the air and 'I love you so much'. She killed the lights and closed the door behind her. Not knowing that her child had heard the whisper of the air.

--

**Wake Up! Wake Up! You have to wake up Early! Cause you're going to be late. You have to wake up Early! So you better Hurry up! **(**A/n: **have you heard an alarm clock waking you up like that?? Me? I haven't. No one does.)

_Damn alarm clock! It gives me a headache!_

"Oh shit! What time is it?" she looked at her wall clock.

**7:30**

And to her alarm clock to see if her wall clock was right, and if she have change it's battery last night.

"Oh shit! It's 7:30.." then she died. And was revived when she saw her wall clock 15 minutes before 8.

"I'm late!" She rushed to the bathroom. Then to her closet, to find her uniform. And to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning ma! Thanks for the breakfast. Love ya! Got to go! Late!" She saw her mother and light kiss it's cheeks as she was really fast that she can't stop from it's running. She took a bit of bread and drunk a glass of orange juice. And run off to school.

"Botan, you forgot your lunch!"

Zoom. "Right! I forgot! Mwah! Bye."

"Wait!" Her mother called again.

"What? I'm late."

"Don't' forget to give this lunch too to Erich."

"Right. Of course."

"Good luck with the exam now."

--

'Yes, currently I'm still studying as a junior highschool at Sarayaki Junior Highschool with Erich. The Wicked Queen's wicked daughter. Yep! Turn out that me and Erich was at the same age. And still wearing the blue uniform.'

--

As I was about to leave the gates of the house. I saw the mailman passing by our gates. I called out for him.

"Mr. Mailman. Is there any mail for me?"

'Hoping for him to say 'yes'. And if there's a 'yes', that would be Kurama. He finally found me, at last! The suffering will end! I'll see him again!'

"Ms. Botan. Well, I don't know. Ms. Erich was always too early to get the mail first. She's been doing this for the pass few days now. I wonder what's that kid up to this time."

'Unfortunately, it was a 'no'. Again'

"It's okay. Thanks though. Well, I have to run. Very late." Then she run as fast as she could.

"Hey Botan! Why in a hurry?" Her friend called out. It was Keiko.

"Keiko-chan. Cum'on we have to run." She pulled Keiko's wrist and she run, again.

"Boottaannn!! Slow down. We're 15 minutes early in school if we run!!!!"

"Excuse me?" She slowed down and let go of Keiko's wrist. She stopped then they both straightened their blouses and skirt. Then she faced her still panting friend, "What time is it? We're just two blocks more to school by now."

"Botan, it's just 7:40. Look around people are still not in a hurry. And if your still not believing your bestfriend. Who tells the truth and only the truth, then look at this watch." She showed her left wrist to see her watch. And the watch says that it was exact 7:42.

Then Botan laughed. "I'm so stupid. Is it because of too much reviewing, or too much cleaning the big house, or too much thinking of Kurama? Pick one. I super forgot that I advanced my clock 30 minutes early so I can go to school early. So, that's why my mother and Mr. mailman has that crazy look when I said I was late." And so she continued laughing.

"You know if you laugh like that while standing there all alone makes people think that you are crazy. And you'll be late for sure." Keiko shouted meter away from Botan.

"Keiko! Don't leave me here!"

--

"At least, you could wait for me." She said panting and was now in school ground.

"Sorry. I was looking for Yusuke." she said searching for Yusuke from all the fellow students in front of her. "If he have plans to take the periodical exam."

"Oh! Right! Yusuke! By the way, thanks for the gift! I love it!" she hugged her friend.

Keiko looked away from her search and look at her friend, then smiled. She hugged back "Have you write to it then?"

"Yes!" she said with a big wide smile.

"I wish I have bought you a watch than a diary." They both giggled.

"Well, better get to class!"

--

Time flew and two hours of two subject of exams were finally done. They were given an hour to refresh their minds and eat their lunches.

"Erich!" Botan called out. "My mother forgot to give your lunch this morning to you."

Erich. She's beautiful, smart and rich. Brown wavy, long hair, 'that I almost forgot' that she changed her hair to blue',. Hazel eyes, and fare skin. The first to the top when it comes to beauty. She was actually one of the candidate of being the muse of the school, but failed to be so. She's 2-B in Sarayaki, but to be honest she was not that bright. She fell in the rack of B's because their family has made a great contribution in the school. But what else can you get from her? She's perfect. No man can be blind not to court her. The problem is, she's.. well.,

"Whatever! You should have given me this hours ago! I'm starving to death here!" She said aloud, making everyone to hear in the cafeteria.

"Yeah! You Peasant! You made Erich wait!" Sai said much more louder for everyone to hear and make a scandal. And to make Botan an embarrassment to school.

Well, as you see. Erich was bossy and meant to be bossy. And 'Sai', he was Erich's bestfriend. And sidekick when it comes to ruining and making an embarrassment for Botan. He has black un-gel hair and black eyes. He looks ordinary, but he's a good looking guy compare to Kuwabara.

"Hey! No one talks to Botan like that in school and in every part of the world if Yusuke Urameshi is still alive!" Yusuke Urameshi. The toughest guy in the district of Sarayaki. And the stubborn man alive in the face of the living world. He wore his usual green uniform and haired gel.

"Yeah! What Urameshi said.. you., you., freak! Yeah! You freak!" A gay voice suddenly said. The voice was coming out from the back of Yusuke Urameshi. And the voice was directly coming from none other than Kazuma Kuwabara, or what he prefers to call him. Kazumi Kuwabara. Wearing his usual blue uniform with his shoulder pink bag hanging in his shoulder. (**A/n: WTF! I made Kuwabara gay! Sorry Kuwa-fans! I have plans for him.**)

"You got lucky Botan! If it weren't for Yusuke and that gay, I'll.."

"You'll what Sai! You just can't admit that this gay punch harder that you!" Yusuke cut him off.

"Let's go Sai. I don't wanna waste my time hanging with this beggars." Erich said pulling Sai's polo away from Yusuke and the others.

"Who you calling beggars! You 'I'm-jealous-of-Botan's-pretty-blue-hair-so-I-changed-mine-to-blue-cause-I-FUCK-her'." Yusuke said beginning to be impatient.

"Yusuke. That's enough. People are starting to look. You might began a fight and you might get detention from this and even worst." Keiko stopped Yusuke before he punch anyone, again.

"I'm sorry, guys. If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happen."

"Don't blame your self girl friend. You know were always here for you. Right guys!" Kuwabara/ Kazumi (**A/n: whatever! But get hang with me calling Kuwabara 'Kazumi'**) tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah! Botan! For the first time I agree with Kuwabara."

"It's 'Kazumi', Urameshi!" Kuwabara protested.

"It sounds really gay. I hate it."

"Well, you have to live with it!"

"And look at the bright side Botan, you're more beautiful and more smarter than her. You're in 2-A section and you've been a candidate for the muse as well as her." Keiko said to Botan while the two were still arguing.

"And., you've got future girl!" But Kazumi cut in.

"And it's obvious that she was jealous. Dyeing her hair color like that. How cheap." They all laughed and sat on the nearest table to eat.

--

Dear Diary,

'Weeks have been passed and 5days of examination was finally over. Now I have to refresh and relax my mind. In second thought, we maids have no vacation. I totally forgot that. I haven't much written to you diary. I was reviewing in the past few days. That I forgot that you were under my bed. Being sarcastic here.

'Anyway, this week was tiring. Lots of happening were made. It was incredibly irritating, but I guess I'm use to it. From all the years that she treated me like a peasant. But I'm not a peasant.

'I'm still happy though. It's been fun hanging with my friends this last week. Especially when we all thought that Yusuke was present taking the exam he actually ditch the whole week of examination. Well, that's Yusuke. And when Kazumi got the 'hell out' from Shizuru for failing his Biology exam. After all those reviewing and tutoring from me and Keiko. He still failed to pass the exam. And after the exam, me and Keiko went into the mall to window shop. Well, Keiko can't keep her hands from the blouse we saw, so she bought herself a new blouse and bought me one too. It was all fun.

'But of course, my life wasn't all that. Still, I have to help my mother to do the chores that we maid supposed to do. It's fine though. I kind-a hang of it now.

'Well, I have to go. I actually haven't done cleaning the house.

'Mwahugs..'

--

* * *

**A/n:** I actually been thinking about posting this or not. I've been thinking on how will you guys react on this chapter. Like when I turn Kuwabara gay. That is so wrong! I know! I hate myself too. And I didn't even put any Kurama moments in here. That is so sad. I know. I hate it too. I wanna make it more longer and more scenes. But something tells me I shouldn't. You guys will pretty much kill me cause you miss Kurama. And for making Kuwabara gay. 

Erich and Sai are OC. Though the name Sai was from Naruto. But his appearance is nothing like Sai nor his attitude and everything. I just like the name and I have no originality when it comes to name. And I hate Sai. That's why. Sorry Sai fans.

I'm thinking in the next chapter. Kurama's life and such will be put on. And Erich too, but more about Kurama.

Creative criticism are okay with me. I need it. But be nice.

You can kill me too for making Kuwabara gay and for making him low. I hate myself for making him gay and low too. But don't worry Kuwabara will not stay gay forever. You'll see. But I guess you have a hint on it now.

Well, at least this chapter was long enough. I'm happy for myself. Though I'm kind of overreacting when I was writing this.

Review readers!!

Hoorah! I've got 7reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

**To My Reviewers, **

**Kaiyako Kagami:** _Thank you! Love ya much. You rock at writing too. I love the one-shots you've been writing for the past days. . Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it._

**Unknown-wonder:** _LoL. I was kind of thinking CCS when I wrote this. Maybe, that's why it was like CCS. That was my bad. Though, you're the only one to notice it. Well, Kurama will be back soon, hopefully.,. I hate it too that there were few KB fics out there. It's like I have read all of them and we need more. That is why I am trying my best to produce more KB fics. ,. Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it._

**Heartluv: **_Thanks for liking the sad parting of Kurama and Botan. They would pretty much see each other for the next or the next, next chapter. I dunno. But don't worry I won't let them 'not' see each other again. Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it._

**Sonzai Taz:** _Well, I tried this chapter to be long. Hope it's long enough for you. Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it._

**KcrystalLights:** _You've cried? Awesome! I should have warned you to prepare tissue first. LoL. Just kidding. Thanks for the review. Appreciated. Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it._

**The anime addict:** _Well, hope this chapter is long enough for you. I've tried. Thanks for the review. Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it._

**Cassandra's Destiny:** _Doesn't matter if your review was late. As long as there's a review. Though I was worried. You've been busy, right? That's okay. Me too. LoL. School! I hate it! __"'Were still just kids B-Botan' he tried again. 'I don't know if this feelings are right.'" That was cute?? Thank you!! I thought it was cheesy, for me. I tried a different approach to that part, but that's the best one I got. But thankfully it was a cute part for you. LoL. Thanks for reviewing. Appreciated. __Here's a chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it_

Thanks You very much reviewers. Your review touch me greatly! Without you guys this chapter were nothing. Thanks a lot!

Le-chan


End file.
